1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to image processing, and more particularly to a foreground object detection system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Foreground tracking methods are well known and popularly used in monitoring systems. However, changes in a monitored area may be falsely identified as background objects, such as moving backgrounds (i.e., movement of leaves on a plant), shadows, highlights, and illumination changes.